1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a rotary shaft seal structure for a drive system of a vehicle and, more particularly, to a rotary shaft seal structure for a drive system of a vehicle, which seals a clearance that is provided when a rotary shaft is rotatably inserted in a shaft hole of a case of the drive system.
2. Description of Related Art
When a rotary shaft is rotatably inserted in a shaft hole of a case, a seal member is installed to prevent leakage of lubricating oil, which is stored in the case and is required to lubricate or hydraulically operate a mechanism portion inside the case, to the outside via the shaft hole or prevent entry of foreign matter into the shaft hole.
As in the case of a drive system, such as a transmission and differential of a vehicle, when water is easily poured on a vicinity of the shaft hole from the outside, a deflector that diverts water for the purpose of protecting the seal member against water is mounted on the rotary shaft on the outer side in the axial direction with respect to the seal member. There is known a structure in which the deflector is covered with a canopy portion that extends outward in the axial direction from the case such that the deflector is less likely to be splashed with water from the radially outer side of the case (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-58524 (JP 2011-58524 A)).